I can't say I love you, Not Yet Bird
by Katface-chan
Summary: One kiss what all it took, from then on there who relationship changed and it took everything they had to keep there hands of one another around the lost boys and hooks crew. The only time they have is late in the night, hidden away within the walls of Wendy's small tree house on Neverland.


Wendy waited.

For what you ask? Well for the boy-king that was going to be with her for the rest of the night. This all started happening after she foolishly let peter trap her against a tree and kiss her breathless during one of his games with the lost boys. Since then their relationship has never been the same.

Wendy hugged herself closer. Thinking about all they had done it sense then. They kisses, touched, pleased each other in ways she should have saved for her husband. At first it only consisted of them doing it in her tree house, on nights that the sexual tension was just too much for them both.

But they started to get risky, peter once coax her into taking late night walks along the beautiful beach of Neverland and it ended with her withering in pleasure on the pale white sand. After that they did it anywhere any chance they got, the only thing was it only happened at night. Peter never tried anything with her during the day.

Wendy was suddenly drawn from her thoughts by a loud creak in the floor boards of her tree house, announcing that her lover had finally arrived. Sense it was dark in her room, she pretended to be asleep. Hearing Peter's cat like grace as he walked over to her bedside. Her bed creaked, as he got on it, his hand slipping over her stomach, rubbing it sensually. Wendy tried to stifle her gasp when she felt peter's tongue lick and suck at her neck.

"I know you're awake, bird." he told her, as his hand slipped under her nightgown, rubbing her stomach in small, but sensual circles. Wendy turned her head slightly as she looked up into her lover green eyes.

"Oh darn, and here I though I'd tricked you, Peter." Wendy said sarcastically, causing peter to smirk and chuckle a bit. He then nuzzled his nose into the juncture of her neck and shoulder, as Wendy turned so she was fully on her back.

"I missed you today, Wendy-bird." peter murmured, feeling his birds legs slowly wrap around his waits, bringing him down, so their bodies were smashed up against each other. "You just saw me during dinner. I haven't been gone long enough to be missed." she told him as her hands wrapped around his shoulders.

"Oh but bird, you don't seem to get that whenever you are away, it is plenty of time for me to miss you." peter whispered against her ear before tilting his head to give her soft kisses along the side of her neck.

" Yeah you say that now but you certainly don't seem to be all that bothered with my absence when you and the boys go gallivanting around the island, leaving me behind! Maybe I should just go off and with Tink and spent my time on the jolly roger with hook and his crew. I'm sure one of his younger crew members would be willing to take me on an adventure. Unlike someone I know." Wendy said with a mocking tone, poking peter in the chest before her snatched her wrist and gave her a harsh glare.

You wouldn't dare bird, because you know the repercussions of something like that. You are mine, remember that! Peter pan does not share, do I need to remind you bird, who you belong to?" He said with venom in his voice, taking Wendy's threat seriously. Wendy stayed silent, letting peter take her silent's as whatever he wanted. Wendy has found that through many years of being with the Neverland king that getting him riled up or angry before the made love made the experience ten times better.

Peter growled at her silent's and turned her face in his hand so that she looked him in the eyes. "it seems you are in need of that reminder, darling." Peter said possessively, this tone dripping with anticipated lust.

Peter was never one to be gentle, but each touch was promise for what was yet to come, Peter moved to sucked on Wendy's sweet lip, igniting sounds in her that excited his core. He was sure of one thing, Wendy was his. Until he made sure she knew who she belonged to, he wasn't going to stop his ministrations. Even if it took her all night to get that fact into her head.

Slyly, he slipped one hand under the white cotton night gown hiding her torso. He made sure to massage all accessible flesh from her belly up until he reached her soft breasts. It was a blissful feeling, especially as she leaned into his touch moaning his name like a prayer.

Peter was surprised when he noticed that Wendy had managed to pull off his shirt and cuffs and was now lapping at his neck and suckling the soft flesh. '_I shouldn't provoke him but its to much fun getting him riled up_.' Wendy thought to herself, her tongue was doing wonders to the angry lover of hers, he couldn't wait to find out what she would do next.

Straddling above her, Peter's impatience had him ripping her night gown above her head revealing her goddess like body. Peter made haste, quickly attacking her scarred yet beautiful body. His hands roughly explored her body, kneading places that made her squirm under his touch.

Wendy's hands wrapped themselves around his neck as he placed hard kisses along her throat, groping one of her breasts in his hand. He teased her hardened nipple through the flimsy material wendy used as a bra, peter discarding the material and tossing it onto the treehouse floor.

Peter indulged himself in the melodious noises his bird made with each nip and sucking motion, he adorned her with. Rolling his tongue around the taut flesh, the heat from her core was readily warming. Her warm juices had already soaked the wimpy cotton underwear she wore. Peter hurriedly unbuttoned his pants and kicked off, discarding them with his shirt on the floor as well.

He brought his lips to Wendy's mouth once again, muffling her cries. peter kissed her with an amount of passion and possessiveness that was meant to tell her that he loved her but she was him and she needed to remember that. He wouldn't let anyone else have her. She was his and his alone.

Flicking the sides of her panties, he rolled them down her legs revealing her leaking core. Daringly, peter ran his hands along the insides of her thighs, his fingers passing over her sex. His thumb expertly pressed against a bundle of nerves that had Wendy crying in pleasure that peter could only give. He carefully rubbed Wendy's clit, her hips lifting slightly off the bed trying to feel more of his teasing pleasure.

Without warning, Peter inserted a finger into his birds forbidden entrance to anyone but him. He would kill anyone who even dared to think of touching what was his. After killing then he'd happily throw their body to the mermaids to have.

Peter was brought back to the present when he felt Wendy's walls squeezed his finger tightly. Peter smirked before leaning down to bite Wendy's shoulder hard, almost heard enough to draw blood before he soothed the pain with licked and kisses_. 'It's almost like he's trying to mark me as his.' _Wendy thought as peter continued to help sooth her now throbbing shoulder.

Peter moved from her shoulder, his lips trailed towards her ears, whispering words that were meant to remind her who she was, who he was and who she belonged to. Sliding two fingers in, Wendy adjusted quickly as peter thrusted in and out of her fast and hard.

Wendy gasped and started bucking her hips onto his fingers, and as much as the boy king enjoyed her efforts in trying to participate, he'd rather she thrust herself against his more solid muscle making itself known against his thigh. The bird was the only one to ever exhibited such a hard pain from below in him, he swore it would explode within minutes if he didn't hurry.

Just as Wendy was about to reach her peak, Peter stopped his pleasurable torment, not allowing her to climax at her will. Seeing the disappointment reach her eyes, peter smirked down at her before kissing her frowning lips.

"Don't worry darling, we are just getting started. Don't finish before the game really starts. I am going to make you mine!" Peter said in a raspy voice, tickling wendy's soft skin.

Wendy replied with an unexpected squeeze to his elongating shaft. "Well, then king peter," Wendy licked her lips for show, "Don't keep _Your_ queen waiting." She said in a rather demanding yet seductive voice.

'_Watch he is going to go agonizingly slow just to prove a point that he is in control.' _Wendy was thought to herself, but her thoughts were quickly changed when her lover positioned himself at her entrance and slowly started to rub against her opening.

Slowly edging his way into her, peter couldn't help the moans that slipped from his lips. This feeling was much better than using his hands any day. It was a challenge to keep from plunging right into her right away, but it made it all the better knowing that he was the first and only person to have ever gained the right to enter her. He was going to keep it that way too.

Peter suddenly stopped when he heard Wendy whimper in anticipation. "Who do you belong to Wendy?" asked her, looking down at her with a possessive and giddiness seeping into his green eyes. Wendy looked into those eyes, looking past the twisted side of peter she provoked and she saw just how badly he wanted her to reassure him of his worth, for her to tell him he was the only one to deserve her.

Wendy let a soft smile grace her face before saying, " I was just teasing you before Peter. I would never run off with a pirate and leave you. I am your queen remember, I'm yours." Wendy backed up her statement by leaning up and placing a long sweet kiss on peters chest, letting her fingers lightly trace the lines of her lovers back. After hearing his lovers words peter couldn't hold back anymore. In one hard thrust, he fully entered his queen, causing her to cry out in sweet pleasure.

Letting her adjust to his continuously growing shaft, Peter began to move slowly inside her, with every movement Wendy whimpered for him to go faster. After a bit of gentle thrusts peter gave into his lovers request and atarted to move faster. Wendy found that her body was always quick to alter to Peter's hardness as he thrusted hard and fast giving her absolute pleasure. He was usually patient with her, but it seemed like patience was out the window tonight.

When Peter hit a certain spot insider her, Wendy suddenly gripped Peter's hips as she propelled forwards at a quicker speed. She moved her hips, moaning and crying out his name and begging him to go deeper. He wouldn't deny his bird the pleasure she had only felt with him deep within her.

Gripping Wendy's buttocks, Peter made sure to drive himself forward in an undulating pattern. His lips were everywhere on her skin, his nose engraining every one of the places and positions that gave her the sweetest scent. The music they were making with their bodies was the most beautiful thing he had ever heard in his life. He continually thrusted into her forcefully as a fine sheen of sweat covered the entirety of their bodies.

Peter felt the tingling of his balls ignite when her vaginal walls greedily sucked him of all his juices. "Peter, oh! Ahhh!" Wendy cried out as her walls clenched Peter's dick for dear life. With wendy's walls squeezing him so tight he could feel himself on the brink of release, "Oh god, Wendy!" He groaned out before he thrusted one final time and spilled his seeds deep inside of Wendy.

With the wave of ecstasy flowing through the both of them, both collapsed on the bed in exhaustion. "Peter?" Wendy whispered, while she panted against her lover's chest. "Hmm?" Peter murmured, trying to fight the sleep that wished to claim him. "I love you." Wendy mumbled out just before sleep claimed her exhausted body. Peter kissed her forehead, moved to her ear and quietly said, "I love you too, I just can't say it to you yet." Peter then moved his arm around his bird and followed her to the land of sleep. Both eagerly slipping away into their dreams.

Wendy's dream being of her and peter having the life she always wanted back home in London. Married with a few kids and happily growing old together. Peters of course being of him and his queen forever ruling Neverland by his side. There kids being the lost boy and they'd be happy living out a new adventure everyday. To very different dreams but both consisted of one thing. They were both still and forever together. Together, no matter what happened they would always be together.


End file.
